Fragments
by helena henley
Summary: for Summerkuroku. AU, OOC — "Sasuke heran setengah mati, mengapa bisa di dunia ini ada orang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda?" — sasuke/sakura.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **T

**Warnings**: OOC, AU-ish, gaje, typos

**For Summerkuroku.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUKANLAH **Uchiha Sasuke yang merencanakan pertemuan mereka, sembilan tahun yang lalu, di tikungan menuju rumahnya. Adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang membuat mereka bertemu kala itu, yang membuat Sasuke heran setengah mati, mengapa bisa di dunia ini ada orang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda. Warnanya bak kapas gulali, lembut ketika disentuh dan Sasuke seringkali mencium aroma buah-buahan yang merebak dari rambutnya ketika dia lewat.

Sasuke masih melewati tikungan tersebut sampai hari ini. Tikungan itu masih sama seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu, plang sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah ditutup masih menancap di sana, tulisannya tidak dapat terbaca karena karat. Di tikungan tersebut banyak ditumbuhi bunga bawang, yang indah kalau sedang mekar di musim hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di sini. Umurnya kala itu tujuh tahun, dia juga. Sasuke lahir di bulan Juli, lebih muda tiga bulan daripada ia yang lahir di bulan Maret. Sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana, mereka menjadi dekat. Ia mendeklarasikan Sasuke sebagai _sahabat sampai mati_-nya, yang Sasuke tanggapi dengan malas-malasan.

Namun kalau dirinya dipaksa jujur, terlepas dari segala sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan sok memerintah bak putri raja yang suka seenaknya, berada di sekitarnya dapat membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Dia orang yang berisik, dan jarang sekali Sasuke tahan berada di sekitar orang yang berisik.

Tapi lain kasusnya dengan dia.

Si Haruno Sakura yang aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GOOOOLLL...!"

Teriakan tersebut riuh terdengar setelah Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya menuju bola sepak hitam-putih butut, bola itu melesat maju, masuk ke dalam gawang yang dijaga ketat oleh pihak lawan. Meloncat-loncat gembira di lapangan kompleks mereka yang berdebu pun menjadi kegiatan wajib dalam seremoni mereka. Sasuke diagung-agungkan, punggung maupun bahunya tak lepas dari tepukan bangga teman setimnya. Pertandingan sore itu pun berakhir dengan skor 2-0, menang telak digenggam tangan tim Sasuke.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya," pamit Sasuke.

Koor suara kecewa mengalun dari teman-teman setim Sasuke.

"Hoy, _Teme_, pestanya gimana?" si pirang Uzumaki Naruto bertanya.

"Kalian saja. Dah."

"_Ahhh_... pahlawan kita sore ini tidak ikut pesta. _Sayang sekali_," ujar Inuzuka Kiba.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan seadanya, lalu berjalan santai menaiki undakan tangga. Kendati sudah cukup jauh, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara-suara teman setimnya dengan jelas.

"Berarti aku bisa ambil jatah jus buah, kacang kulit dan pisang goreng Sasuke, ya?"

"Enak saja! Kenapa hanya kau yang dapat?"

"Aku juga mau!"

"OI—NARUTO! JANGAN BAWA KABUR JATAH SASUKE!"

Yang selanjutnya Sasuke dengar adalah debat sengit di antara teman setimnya, memperebutkan jatah makanan miliknya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Sekarang sudah jam lima, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Kenapa harus makan kacang kulit dan pisang goreng kalau di rumah, Mami Mikoto sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuknya?

Perjalanan pulang sore itu sebenarnya normal-normal saja. Sebelum Sasuke menemukan seorang gadis cilik seumurannya, duduk dengan kaki menekuk di rerumputan, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lutut. Bahu berguncang hebat, yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah tirai rambut merah muda.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia pura-pura tidak lihat? Apakah menegurnya merupakan tindakan yang tepat? Sasuke bingung.

"Ng—_hai_," tegur Sasuke. "Siapa namamu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Guncangan di bahu gadis itu berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Sepasang bola mata besar dan penuh air mata, warna bola matanya hijau seperti batu _emerald_ menatap balik padanya. Wajah gadis itu, menurut Sasuke, cantik.

Hanya saja gadis itu sedang tidak cantik sekarang.

Dengan wajah yang masih menangis ... dan ingus yang mengalir dari hidung gadis itu.

Sasuke berusaha keras menyembunyikan ekspresi jijiknya.

"Pita rambutku hilaaaaaangg... _huaaaaaaa_..." tangis gadis itu pecah lagi, meraung-raung di udara sore yang hangat.

"Hanya pita rambut? Kau kan bisa beli yang baru."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, _dasar bodoh_."

Hati Sasuke merasa tercubit mendengar dua kata yang dialamatkan gadis itu padanya.

"Kalau pitanya hilang karena kebodohanku sendiri, aku tidak akan sesedih ini. Masalahnya, beberapa anak laki-laki usil menarik pita rambutku, lalu menghanyutkannya di Sungai Nakano itu," tangan gadis itu menunjuk pada sungai lebar yang mengalir tenang di bawah sana. Permukaan airnya mengilap dipantuli sinar matahari.

"Masalahnya adalah memori yang ada dari pita itu. Temanku yang sudah pindah jauh yang memberi itu padaku ... _aish_... hari sial..."

"Namamu siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Kau orang baru, ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya."

"Memang. Keluargaku baru pindah ke sini kemarin."

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Ini sudah hampir malam, lho."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menghilangkan kunci rumahku."

"Orangtuamu tidak di rumah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Bodoh, ya." gadis itu berkata, entah pada siapa.

Sasuke kemudian bergabung duduk di rumput dengannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tidak pakai pita rambut?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, dahiku lebar. Temanku pernah bilang, kalau aku pakai pita rambut, dahiku tidak akan nampak terlalu lebar. Apalagi kalau aku membuat pita besar di atas kepalaku, perhatian orang-orang akan tertuju pada pita itu, bukan pada dahiku yang superlebar ini."

"Kau mau di sini sampai kapan?"

"Tidak tahu. Sampai orangtuaku pulang, mungkin."

Sebuah ajakan gila tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, sebelum ia sendiri bisa mencegahnya. "Mau menunggu di rumahku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke," ujar Sakura, masih setia mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Senyumnya terkembang di sepanjang jalan, berkat dasi bekas Itachi yang ternyata tersimpan di kantung celana Sasuke. Sakura dengan gembira menggunakan dasi tersebut sebagai pengganti pita rambut. Entah bagaimana—Sasuke tidak tahu—Sakura dapat menyulap dasi buluk itu menjadi hiasan rambut sederhana, namun elegan.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum membuat hati Sasuke sedikit lega. Gadis itu merengek sepanjang jalan soal malu mengekspos dahi lebarnya pada penduduk yang lewat. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibir Sasuke. Si Sakura itu manis juga kalau sedang tersenyum.

"Hn. Sama-sama."

Sasuke mendorong pintu kayu itu terbuka. "Tadaima," ujarnya seraya melepas alas kaki dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. "Kaa-saaaaan," panggil bibir mungil Sasuke.

"Di dapur, Nak," sahut sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Sakura dapat mencium bau khas kaldu ayam, wortel, buncis, bakso, ayam, dan tomat (dalam jumlah yang banyak) yang sedang direbus dalam sebuah panci.

"Cuci tangan dan kakimu dulu sebelum makan, Sasuke—aa, siapa gadis manis ini?" Uchiha Mikoto menatap Sakura penuh keingintahuan. Sementara gadis cilik yang ditatap sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu, karena baru saja wanita cantik yang ia tak tahu ini, memuji dirinya.

"Temanku, Kaa-san. Namanya—"

"Haruno Sakura, Mikoto-_basan_."

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk paham. Masih segar di ingatannya beberapa truk besar mondar-mandir di kompleks mereka, menurunkan barang-barang milik keluarga Haruno untuk ditempatkan di rumah baru mereka.

Sasuke menatap sebal pada Sakura. "Gadis bodoh ini—" Sasuke berhenti karena tatapan mata Mikoto yang tajam, "maksudku, _Sakura_, menghilangkan kunci rumahnya. Orangtuanya sedang di luar, yah ... singkatnya, ia terkunci di luar."

"Dan Sakura akan berada di sini sampai orangtuanya kembali." Sasuke menyudahi. Mikoto diam sebentar, menatap Sasuke dan Sakura—yang sedang sibuk mengamati peralatan dapur keluarga Uchiha—sebelum kembali berkutat pada kesibukannya yang sempat terganggu.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua cuci tangan dan kaki, baru boleh makan."

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tenang, seperti biasanya. Ia sedikit heran, apakah karena didorong rasa lapar atau karena ia cepat terbiasa, Sakura bersemangat dan melesat bak kilat menuju kamar mandi.

Maksudnya, _hey_, dia baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini _lima menit_ yang lalu.

Dan dia sudah berlagak seperti dia sudah sering sekali kemari.

_Cih._ Sasuke mendecih dalam hati.

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah kanan, Sakura-_chan_." Mikoto berujar lembut, melihat Sakura yang sudah mencoba satu per satu pintu dan tak kunjung menemukan kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sakura.

_Dasar bodoh_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak henti-hentinya benak Sasuke bertanya. Kini mereka sedang duduk berdua, ia dan Sakura, berhadapan, di meja makan keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto menghidangkan sup buatannya beserta ayam goreng dan nasi putih yang masih mengepul-ngepul hangat. Mata Sakura berbinar cerah melihat makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

Sakura makan dengan lahap, seperti ia tidak bertemu dengan makanan tiga hari belakangan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Gadis berambut merah muda aneh itu sedang duduk di tempat_nya_. Setiap sarapan dan makan malam, _dirinya_lah yang selalu menempati tempat yang sekarang sedang Sakura duduki. Melihat gadis menyebalkan itu makan kelewat lahap di kursi favorit_nya_ membuat Sasuke kehilangan selera makannya.

"Khauw akhan makwan ayhwam itwu atauw tidawk?" Sakura bertanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

Sasuke menggeleng. Secepat kilat garpu Sakura menancap ke daging ayam di piring Sasuke. Secepat kilat pula ayam itu berpindah ke piring Sakura. Kurang dari satu menit ayam tersebut bersih, dagingnya telah digerogoti dari tulangnya.

"Ibumu pandai sekali memasak, Sasuke."

"Aa—memang. Akan aku sampaikan padanya nanti."

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau nelepon orang tuaku."

Dan di sanalah Sakura berada, duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah telepon _wireless_ ditempelkannya di satu telinga. Sasuke duduk di seberangnya, fokusnya pada acara kartun sore di televisi. Sembari menunggu telepon tersambung, Sakura mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Ahh—_Kaa_-_san_!" seru Sakura. "Di mana? Ayo cepat pulang..."

Sasuke bisa mendengar jawaban ibu Sakura, walau samar-samar.

"_Ada apa, sayang? Bukankah kamu punya kunci rumah_?"

"Ahh... _etto_," Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku menghilangkannya."

Kemudian suasana pun hening. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa meledak dari ujung telepon. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Dasar anak Kaa-san yang ceroboh, pelupa ini... Baik-baik. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sebentar lagi sampai di rumah. Aa, Sakura, menelepon dari mana, Nak?_"

"Rumah Keluarga Uchiha."

"_Aa—baiklah, tunggu saja di sana, kami nanti menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa, Sakura_."

"Ne, Kaa-san."

Menit-menit menunggu jemputan orangtuanya dihabiskan Sakura dengan menonton TV. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura lebih seperti _menyerobot acara televisi kesukaannya_. Tingkah gadis itu membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka berdua baru bertemu—_nggg—_empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, dan Sakura berlagak seperti sudah seperti teman lama keluarga Uchiha saat ia pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sasuke. Gadis itu makan dengan rapi ... _setidaknya_. Sakura merebut ayam jatah Sasuke dari piring milik Sasuke, bahkan duduk di kursi kesukaan Sasuke!

Dan sekarang, ia merebut _remote_ televisi dari tangan Sasuke dan mengganti _channel_ sesuka hati gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

_Menyebalkan_, desis Sasuke dalam hati.

Sekarang ia harus mendengar _opening song _dari anime Sailor Moon.

_Padahal aku mau nonton Bakuman_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf jika Sakura sudah merepotkanmu, Uchiha-san."

Wanita berambut pirang itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Mikoto. Sasuke tahu wanita itu ibunya Sakura, karena tadi gadis itu berlari sambil berteriak kencang kala wanita itu muncul di depan pintu rumah Uchiha.

"Ah, tidak, kok, Mebuki-san. Sakura gadis yang manis... benar _kan_, Sasuke?"

"Ah—_ya_..." Sasuke merasa jawaban _tidak_ akan membuat ibunya, Sakura, ataupun ibunya Sakura senang.

Haruno Mebuki menangkap semburat merah tipis yang menjalari pipi Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ini Sasuke-_kun_ ya? Wah ... tampan, ya, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menanggapinya dengan anggukan kelewat antusias. Sekarang Sasuke khawatir akan mendengar bunyi derak dari tulang leher Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sudah larut... kami pulang dulu, Uchiha-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_ ... _ne_, _konbanwa..._" Haruno Mebuki membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, kali ini Mikoto dan Sasuke balas membungkuk. Tiga tangan melambai dengan antusias di udara—minus Sasuke—mengantarkan salam perpisahan. Kemudian keluarga Haruno masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Sasuke, ayo tidur..." Mikoto menutup kuapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"_Ne_, Kaa-_san_."

**Owari-eh, to be continued.**

* * *

Haihai ... saya datang membawa fic baru. Fic lama ditelantarin bentar. Maafkan mama ya, anak-anakku T_T

Fic ini akan terdiri dari beberapa chapter, cerita di setiap chapternya bisa aja bersambung, atau gak saling berhubungan. Fic ini untuk Summerkuroku, MET ULTAH YAAA~~ harusnya ini dipublish besok aja kali, ya, biar genap dua bulan? :b

Seperti biasa, semua kritik, flame, saran, masukan, alerts, review, akan diterima dengan senang hati dan selalu diapresiasi.

Dadahhhh~

**Helena.**


End file.
